The Return of the Star Spirits
by SuperGenoGirl
Summary: Once again, Star Road has been destroyed by Exor the gigantic sword which fell from the sky. Though, instead of Smithy returning, his brother Clockworth has come to fufill his older brother's legacy. Mario and his new friends must now set off on a journey
1. Chapter 1

Once again, Star Road has been destroyed by Exor the gigantic sword which fell from the sky. Though, instead of Smithy returning, his brother Clockworth has come to fufill his older brother's legacy. Mario and his new friends must now set off on a journey through the Mushroom Kingdom and rescue the distressed Star Spirits.

Chapter 1: A Glimpse Of Starlight

Bang! Mario suddenly woke up and found himself in the most puzzling place of the known universe. Before him stood three figures. One was a princess, another was a Toad, and the third was a star lady.

"Who are you people?" Mario questioned the three beings infront of him. The only responses he got were blank stares. "Why are only staring at me?" he asked seriously. There was still no response. Suddenly, a beam of light eminated from the sky. Then, seven star-like figures rained down. They were Eldstar, Mamar, Skolar, Muskular,Misstar,Klevar, and Kalmar. "The Star Spirits..." Mario whispered to himself, " Oh, Star Spirits what is going on?"

Eldstar replied in a musky voice,"...The gang of Smithy...has returned." He displayed a map of several places located in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What?" Mario gasped, "But that's...impossible!" Without warning, a gigantic shadow appeared clasping all seven Star Spirits in it's hand. Mario tried to jump over and save them, but, he fell into an endless pit. "Wah!" he screamed. However, all of this nonsense was just a dream. "Oh," he said, " It was only a dream...but who was that princess? Who was that Toad and the Star girl? Is something happening to the Star Spirits? This nightmare seemed so realistic...well, there's no use pondering over it, I'll just take a shower." Meanwhile outside, Luigi was out hanging clothes.

"Ah! It's such a perfect day for laundry," he sang out loud. As the clothes flew in the breeze, a cry for help came out of nowhere.

"Luigi!" it screeched.

"Toad?" Luigi stated, "Why are you all beaten up?"

" The M-Mushroom Kingdom was attacked!" Toad replied anxiously.

"By who? Bowser?" Luigi guessed.

" N-no...it was attacked by-"Toad staggered. Since Toad was way to worn down to reply, he collapsed to the ground and Luigi started to panic. The younger brother then rushed into the humble plumber's home.

"Mario!" he called out,"The Mushroom Kingdom is in trouble!" Whack! The bathroom door smacked Luigi right in the face. His older brother then rushed out.

"What? Really?" Mario said in a worried way. He then rushed off toward the laundry Luigi was hanging and quickly dressed up. As he zoomed to the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi was tangled to the clothes line that was attacted to Mario's pants. While that was happening, Princess Peach was facing troubles of her own.

"Pesky Princess, surrender your castle and people to me!" a clock-like figure creepily said to the afraid girl.

"Never!" Peach denied. Suddenly, the Mario brothers emerged from behind the entrance.

"Hey!" Mario yelled, "You weirdo! Stop bothering the Princess!"

"Oh, it's YOU," the clock said in an annoyed voice, " Insolent plumbers, leave this place immediately."

"Never!" Mario spoke back, "I'll never let you hurt the Princess nor take over the kingdom! I'll risk my own life facing against you! Why are you here anyway?"

"Allow me to explain my mustachioed friend," the dark one replied, " All I can say is that the Princess is a part of my scheme. She's the perfect vessel. A few years ago, you killed my brother. But I am here to fufill his legacy. And I am here to bring his artwork back to life."

" Bring his artwork back to life?" Mario thought.

" I have a bad feeling about this," Luigi whispered nervously. He hid behind his older brother. Fortunately, Mario was able to comfort his younger brother.

"Well, thanks for wasting my time... I guess I'll put you meddling plumbers to waste," the caped clock said grinning. He then pulled out a long rod. It had a dark star symbol on it that absorbed electricity. The figure then shot the lightning at Mario and Luigi. But before the moment of the blast, a shining star -like creature appeared out of nowhere. It then made Mario and Luigi transform into a beam of light. Once the beam of lightning hit the ground, the star and both of the brothers disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Whoosh…_ A crisp innovative wind was in the air, and Mario felt as if he were made of stone. That stiff feeling kept him down for a bit, but then he got up; dusting himself off.

"Gosh…what happened?" Mario asked himself, then he looked around, "wait… where am I?" He ran indiscriminately toward an open plain. "NYAH! My brother and the princess are in trouble!" He screamed. *SNAP* He broke a branch in half with all of the indignation building up in his heart. "I wonder if they're alright…" he pondered. Finally, Mario snapped. He grabbed the broken branch and threw it high into the blue sky. Meanwhile, a blue Toad was dashing through the plain in anxiety. Suddenly the stick smacked him straight in the noggin.

"Yowch!" he screamed! He then peeked down and saw Mario. "Did you do that?" the Toad questioned. Mario noticed his mistake.

"Oh… uh-sorry I was just blowing off some steam…" Mario apologized. The Toad glared at him for a moment.

"It's alright…hey aren't you Mario?" the Toad stated.

"Yeah," Mario answered. Then the Toad grinned.

"Mario, you're just the stache I'm looking for!" the Toad said, "Toad Town is in trouble! No time for questions, just follow me!" He ran across the plain, "Come on, and hurry up!" Mario sighed and dashed toward the blue youth.

A few minutes later after the Toad calmed down, Mario asked him, "Sooooo…what's your name?"

"Oh my name's Toadster," the mushroom replied. He then pushed a branch aside. He thought for a moment and then said to Mario in a shy voice, "Mario, ever since I was little I've wanted to be just like you, I mean- you fight for what is right plus you can jump really high…" Mario smiled.

"Why, thanks Toadster," Mario replied in an exultant voice. A few minutes later they made it to the town gates of Toad Town. Toadster stared at the gates and motioned that they must go inside in a quiet manner. Mario noticed how nervous the boy was and then said, "I bet it's just a local argument." But he was wrong. When they entered Toad Town they saw everyone being attacked by Shy Guys on golden sword-like pogo sticks. "They…seem so familiar…" Mario whispered to himself.

"Help!" cried the citizens as they were being attacked by the fiends. The more the Toads screamed the more the Shy Guys jumped on them.

Mario looked over at Toadster and whispered, "They can smell fear…they must be animals." He backed up a bit and bumped into a metal object. When Mario turned around he saw a red figure on one of those sword-like pogo sticks except it had a Star on it. He screamed, "Mack? You're back?"

"Yes, I am," the caped fiend gestured, "You see, Smithy's brother brought me back to life with this pesky little star. I am now stronger than ever!" The living weapon then charged up a fireball and threw it at the two heroes. Mario jumped over the fireball and then bonked Mack on the head. "Insolent plumber!" Mack screamed. He then bounced high into the air and charged up yet another fire ball, but it was stronger and faster than the other one. He launched it at Mario, causing the plumber to stumble backwards stepping on Toadster's foot.

"Owie!" the little boy screamed. Even though Mario apologized, the mushroom began to cry.

"Yeesh, for a full grown boy, he's such a crybaby!" Mack said. Then, Toadster started to cry even louder. That was when everything turned dark, suddenly out of nowhere, lightning struck the weapons. Which all of that electricity turned them into ashes. Abruptly, a flash of light came out of the ashes and then a star arrived out of it.

"Mamar…" Mario said in a quiet voice, "she's one of the Star Spirits." Mamar's eyes opened and another flash of blinding light came out. She then spoke.

"Mario, something tragic has begun. A terrible ordeal," Mamar began, "The creations of Smithy have returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. The clock you defied… was Smithy's younger brother, Clockworth.

Mario stared at her for a moment and asked, "Wait, so how did you know and how will we defeat him?"

Mamar grinned and said, "As a Star Spirit, I know ALL. However, it is impossible to beat him right now. You see, Clockworth possesses the evil version of an ultimate weapon. To beat him you will need its counterpart, the light star rod, but you have to find the six other guardians to get it." Mamar turned to the remains of the weapons. She continued, "And as you have witnessed, Mack has returned. So that means Smithy's other creations have returned as well. I suggest you be careful on the pursuit on the search for the other Star Spirits. I will give you an updated map of their possible whereabouts and take this lightning hammer as well." The spirit handed Mario a map and a new weapon.

"Thank you, Mamar," He said in a grateful manner. The hero turned to Toadster and said are you coming along too?"

"Of course!" Toadster replied merrily, "I'm with you Mario!"

"Then let'sa go!" Mario said in a serious voice, "But let's not be too over confident or careless." Then, the two departed from Toad Town on the hunt of the next Star Spirit's location.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*whoosh* An eerie wind blew through the air. Mario and Toadster were making their way through the Mushroom gorge. Well, let's take a sidetrack from our heroes and check on a new friend who is about to join the party soon. *twinkle* A petite star whooshed across the night sky.

"The Mushroom Kingdom is quite a big land," it said, "How am I to find the Star Spirits in this labyrinth?" It floated around for a few minutes. Suddenly out of nowhere….an arrow was fired into the sky barely hitting the poor star.

"Bonzai!" it screamed as it passed the star.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the little star questioned. Then its attention pointed at a forest-like area. "So there is where the Star Spirit is," it said, "Okay, LET'S GO!" The star zoomed down from the starry night sky to find the Star Spirit." However, when it got there, another maze was formed. "Now where do I begin here?" it questioned itself. It floated through the forest for a bit. "Eldstar!" it screamed, "He's made of stone! Don't worry I'll help you!" The puny star tried to push and pull the rock but it stayed in one position. *pant pant* "T-too heavy…" it gasped, "there must be some way too-"

"Okay thanks dude for helping," an arrow said out of nowhere.

"No problem," replied another.

"It's THEM. Clockworth's hunger for power just couldn't end at the Star Sanctum, huh? I SWEAR…" the star mumbled *sigh*, "No…just let it be, if you can't even lift a rock, then picking a fight would not be the brightest of ideas." Then it saw the arrows carry Eldstar away. Once it saw that, the star figured out something. "It's become increasingly obvious, I can deny it no longer…" it said as it looked at its surroundings, "I'm too small to find the Spirits on my own!"

Now let us return to our main heroes. As midnight approached, the heroes were slowly making their way out of the Mushroom Gorge.

"Soooo…" Toadster began, "Where are we headed to?" Mario looked over at the puzzled mushroom boy.

"A place called Verdura Town," he replied, "Quite a nice place actually, it's famous for farming." As our heroes approached the entrance, an Appleby popped out of the ground.

"Hey you!" he said to the heroes, "I suggest you leave this place!"

"Why?" Mario asked.

"Look around us," the Appleby replied in discontentment.

"He's right, Mario," Toadster said, while tugging Mario's shirt. The heroes glimpsed around seeing frozen villagers everywhere. "Statues, statues EVERYWHERE!" Toadster screamed. Suddenly an arrow flew straight onto the poor unsuspecting Appleby's head.

"I c-can't m-move…" he whimpered. After that tragic event, more arrows began to rain from the sky.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Mario screamed. The two dashed through the village as fast as their stubby legs could carry them and finally found a safe place to hide. "Into that inn!" Mario yelled. They ran inside and slammed the door extremely fast. As they entered the inn keeper was playing with a doll. (Pay attention because the doll plays a significant role in the story later.)

"Alright White, let me fix your hair," the girl said as she brushed the doll's long brunette hair, "Good thing you didn't get a stain on those nice blue clothes of yours." *ring ring* "Oh a customer!" the inn keeper said with delight. She put the doll down and greeted our heroes.

"Mama mia…" Mario and Toadster sighed. The inn keeper approached our heroes in a kindly manner.

"Greetings!" she welcomed them, "My name is Lyra! And welcome to the Verdura inn!" She grabbed Mario's hands. "Would you like to stay for the night?" she asked our tired mustachioed hero.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're on a schedule and we don't have any money…" the hero said in embarrassment. The inn keeper only smiled.

"Oh nonsense, you two can stay for free!" she cheerfully replied. Later that night our heroes were filled up on dinner and were peacefully asleep. Now let us return to our little star friend. It seems that the star has arrived to the same village our heroes are staying in.

"Hmmm…" it thought. Then it saw a doll sitting inside the inn. "Maybe I can pull something off…" It snuck inside the inn through the chimney and floated pass the sleeping innkeeper. The star began to shine and the doll began to shine. Both emerged close to each other and then became one. "Alright…" she said (the star is a girl,) "Time to show Clockworth who's boss." She tried to get up and walk but it took some time. "Ugh…walking won't be so peachy," she said. Even with the difficulty of walking the Star Girl ventured back into the forest that dark night.

Morning approached and our heroes got a rude awakening from a scream coming from down stairs. Once they heard the noise, they quickly got dressed and rushed down stairs to check on the commotion.

"What happened?" Mario asked in panic.

"M-My doll is gone!" the innkeeper whimpered.

"Where did you put it last?" Mario questioned.

"Well, last night…it was kind of foggy but I saw her get up and then walk to the Verdura Forest…"

"Toadster and I are heading there, if we see your doll, we'll go get it!" Mario promised.

"Really? Oh thank you!" the innkeeper stated in delight. Meanwhile, in the Verdura Forest, the Star Girl was finally getting used to walking and now she was searching for the missing Eldstar.

"This is the right place, " she began, "It's amazing how I was actually able to learn how to walk. Wow, it really is quiet and serene. I wonder why ! Didn't want me to leave. Oh well, I suppose being able to stand here and walking around is magical in itself…but I shouldn't be idling around at the moment-Eldstar is still somewhere in this maze." She gazed around at the beautiful scenery and suddenly Stingers and Amanitas popped out of nowhere! "Yipes!" the star girl shrieked. Without even knowing how to use the new body, she used an attack called "Midnight Palm" and it eliminated the enemies straight on contact. (It's an attack where you can launch crescent shaped light energy at your enemies) "Woah, I never knew I had it in me, "she said," Well, these guys are just warm-ups compared to Clockworth and his lackeys. They can take their best shot; I've waited too long for this moment to just let it slip by." *rustle rustle* "What was that? "She asked herself. Suddenly, our two heroes peeped out of the bushes. "You there!" the girl called, "Are you a friend or foe? Don't pull anything funny because I've got a loaded hand, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Our heroes leaped out of the bushes in fear.

"Calm down!" Mario replied, "We're only here to help, we overheard you saying that you were searching for the missing Star Spirits and we're doing that too." He kneeled down, "we promise."

"Well…"the girl thought for a moment, "You two seem truly trustworthy…sure why not join me?"

"Okay!" the two heroes agreed. And now officially the team has increased from two heroes to three. The more the merrier, the faster they can defeat Clockworth's lackeys, save the Star Spirits, get the Star Rod, defeat Clockworth, and save the Princess! They headed off deeper into the Verdura Forest.

"So what's your name?" Mario questioned the being from above. She glanced at the others and thought for a moment.

"Since my REAL name is too hard to pronounce, call me White, after the doll of course," she replied in a dignified way.

"Okay, White," Mario said quietly," So your purpose of arriving to our world is to find the Star Spirits right? Well, I actually expected SOMEONE ELSE. I mean he was a good friend…and I barely know who you are."

"Well, Mario, " White replied in shock, " ! Told me all about you. I actually expected better of you." Then, there was a moment of silence and our heroes quietly walked to the end of the forest where a surprise was awaiting them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mario and his crew were finally at the end of the forest. They were all exhausted from their long hike.

"Mama mia…" they all said. Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow fell from the sky. "EYYAAAH!" they all screamed. More arrows fell from the sky and they continuously kept dodging them with as much precision as possible. While they were dodging the arrows, White noticed a bow-like figure. Then, she fired "Midnight Palm" at it.

"NYAH!" he said, "That HURT! NYAH I will finish you here and now! NYAH!"

"Bowyer?" Mario screamed in confusion. But then he remembered that Clockworth resurrected Smithy's gang. "You're a goin a down! Ready Toadster? Ready White?"

"I've been dreaming for this moment!" Toadster said in delight. He started doing impressions of a bull bearing its horns and charged into battle.

"I've waited too long to let this moment to pass by," White stated, "LET'S KICK THIS BOW'S BUTT BACK TO WHERE IT CAME FROM." She rotated her arm and got ready to punch some evil.

"ALRIGHTA!" screamed Mario, "Let'sa go kicka some Smithy ganga a butt!" The three heroes rushed into battle.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, the Princess was locked up in her room. She had already tried escaping from the window, but that didn't help. The doors were obviously locked so she didn't even try that.

"Oh what am I to do…?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she heard the door being unlocked. "Now's my chance!" she thought. The Princess quickly got her frying pan ready. However, when the door opened, nobody was there. At least in sight that is. The Princess then looked down and saw a puffball. "Omigosh!" she said, "You don't look like one of Smithy's gang members."

Then the puffball replied, "That's because I am his son, Darky." He looked up at the Princess and then said, "But don't worry I'm not evil."

"How would I know that?" the Princess questioned. Darky then held up a tray of food.

"Here," he said, "I made this for you." The princess happily accepted the meal. A few minutes later she asked why he's not sided with Smithy. Darky replied, "Because and because it is no one's business."

"Oh…" sighed Peach. Then, Darky left, locked the door, and went somewhere into the castle. Now we are assured that the Princess is in good hands, but Mario and co. still worry about her whereabouts.

Back at the Verdura Forest, our heroes just finished killing Bowyer. A flash of light emanated from the Eldstar Statue. The statue cracked and shook, and finally Eldstar was freed from his prison.

"I'm free!" he said. Mario and co. only stared at him "Oh, my bad," he began, "Children, thank you for saving me from my rocky prison. But there are still five Spirits locked up somewhere in the land. You must hurry and find them before Clockworth does. He has become aware that you three are searching for them and has taken more precautious efforts that you do not slip up his plans. I suggest checking Mineville next."

"Thanks Eldstar," the three heroes replied. Then the Old Spirit smiled and flew up into the sky. White then took out the map and looked for Mineville. Mario and Toadster then remembered the promise they made to the innkeeper and dragged White back. After an extremely long conversation about saving the Mushroom land, Mario and co. left Verdura Town and pursued the next Star Spirit's location.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are we there yet?" Toadster whined. The other two heroes turned around in an annoyed way.

"NO!" Mario screamed out, "WE'VE STILL GOT WAYS TO GO!" There was a moment of silence. They continued walking through the Dry Dry Desert. "Mama mia…" sighed Mario, "We have to get out of…this place soon…" The protagonists limped through the scorching desert for several hours. Finally, both Mario and Toadster saw an Oasis.

"AN OASIS!" they yelled, "LET'S GO!" The two dashed over to the Watery Sanctum.

"Wait!" called out White, "That's only a mirage!" She sighed, "Idiots…" She then dashed over to the two parched leads. "Guys…" she said, "WHAT? T-THIS IS REAL?" Mario and Toadster smiled delightfully.

"Let's go for a swim!" they told the heroine. White only stared and then finally agreed, for a reason because getting through the desert would take several days.

"But…we won't take so long, okay guys?" White sighed. And so, our heroes took a dip for a while so they could cool off. Suddenly, the water started bubbling…and A GIANT MONSTER RAGED OUT!

"Holy cheese!" the three heroes screamed. The monster charged a watery beam at them. *fwoooosh* The heroes dodged the attack.

"ALRIGHTA" Mario said, "Guys, let'sa engage in battle!" Toadster and White got ready. Mario got out his hammer and swung it at the beast's head. The beast let out a huge roar and launched a scalding water attack at them. Out of anxiety, Toadster made sand rise from the ground which absorbed the watery attack.

"Woah-" Toadster said in confusion. Mario and White screamed at him to fire the sand attack back. "Okay! OKAY!" Toadster yelled back. He then fired a hot sandy tornado at the Oasis Dragon. The attack was so intense that the monster blew up after direct contact. Suddenly, the whole desert started to shine a blue light. Then, everything became ocean as far as the eye can see. Mario and co. were surprised that the Desert became ocean as quick as you can say Star Road.

"So how do we get out of here?" Mario asked White.

"I'm not quite sure," she replied to Mario. After a few moments of just floating, a Blue Beam came out of the water and then a star like figure approached. It was…Muskular. "Muskular..." White whispered quietly.

"Guys…" Muskular began, "THANKS FOR SAVIN ME! Clockworth turned me into a monster and cursed this ocean by making it into a desert. I am truly grateful for your help. And in return allow me to get you kids out of this mess." Muskular began to glow, and then a gigantic wave was formed. *BOOOSH*

"HOLY STAR PIECE!" the three no longer dormant heroes yelled. *SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH* The water carried them to dry land. As they washed up, Muskular floated over them.

"Well, no need to thank me," he snickered. The heroes only glared. *cricket noises* Then, Muskular looked at White and recognized her spirit. "Oh hi, # %$," he greeted, "Why are you hanging with these two, I thought you were defending Star Road." After the short introduction, White and Muskular started speaking in a language Mario and Toadster could not understand, so they waited.

"Alright then it's settled," White began, "Guys, let's head to Mineville. We have some unfinished business to attend to." Mario and Toadster nodded. Alas, the three heroes waved the Spirit goodbye, and headed off to their next long awaited destination: Mineville.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Guys, we're here," White said with a small yawn. Our three heroes approached a ghost town, no one in sight; there was not one sound to be heard. "It's abandoned," White began, "I can't sense a single life essence around here…" She shivered. Mario walked forward and glanced around.

"Mama mia…"Mario whispered, "I've had this feeling before…when I got stuck in the painting…there…ARE GHOSTS HERE!" White and Toadster flinched at the thought of there being ghosts in this abandoned Mining Town.

"B-But M-Mario," White stuttered, "I-it's only daybreak, that's not possible…g-g-g-g-ghosts only appear at night…" She began to look around in a panicking way.

"S-She's right, " Toadster agreed, "G-ghosts only appear at night time and specifically when there is no light at all…" He looked at Mario.

"It's not true…ghosts captured me during the daytime and imprisoned me in a painting whose not to say-"Suddenly a red light came out of nowhere.

"EEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA HH!" White screamed. She began to flash red, and as she flashed brighter, the louder she screamed. Then finally she disappeared and particles of light sprinkled the ground.

"WHITE!" Mario and Toadster screamed. Toadster began to flash red as well. He was shocked and began running around in circles.

"MARIO HELP!" he shrieked, "PLEASE!" Suddenly he blew up and particles of light scattered everywhere. Mario was so stunned at both of his partners disappearances, that he decided it was time to face his fear of ghosts and go deeper into the Abandoned Mining Town by himself.

"Hmm…" he thought as he walked around, "Hey, there's the mine!" He ran toward it, but he got dizzy the closer he got to it. "I—can't give up yet…my new friends are in trouble…" Mario collapsed on the ground in fatigue. Everything went dark, as Mario closed his eyes, tears flowed out" No I can't lose them too, they're my partners…we went through so much together…" Mario blacked out. Deep within the recesses of his mind, three figures appeared.

"We are the Three Musty Fears," they began, "You mere mortal dare come to our mine? All that is true, only brave people have the moxie to enter and face our three trials. So mustachioed one, state thy business." Mario glared at them. But then he closed his eyes and thought.

"I am here to rescue my friends, I suspect you three took them away," Mario began, " So, I shall enter and face the three trials you set up for anyone who enters the mine." The Three Musty Fears admired his bravery so they snapped their fingers and woke Mario up. "Alright-a" Mario took a deep breath, "Let'sa go!" Mario ran straight into the mine. The first trial was answering riddles. The Musty Fear Boo appeared.

"Okay Mario, ready to face thy trial" Boo began, "Then here it is!"

Boo: What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?

Mario: A towel.

Boo: Correct, next riddle. You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat?

Mario: Hm…well…no I ate that two days ago…AH-HA! Chicken!

Boo:…You are right. Next riddle. What goes up and down the stairs without moving?

Mario: Sounds something similar to a magic carpet but that moves… I would say a rug.

Boo: Correct…What can you catch but not throw?

Mario: A cold.

Boo: Pfft, that was too easy since you were a doctor…I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?

Mario: A nose.

Boo: …Final question. Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?

Mario: Fire.

After Mario got this question right, the Musty Fear began to glow and then it popped into little particles of light. "Okay, on to the next room…" Mario sighed. As he approached the exit, a mining cart appeared in front of the passage. "Alright, this is getting a little familiar," he whispered. He then jumped into the cart. As it began to move, the Musty Fear Reaper appeared.

"Hehe…"he chuckled, "Your friends are ahead, but you'll have to save them, for they are attached to the track, and an engine is coming so you better handle this situation with as much precision as possible…" The Musty Fear disappeared.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario panicked, "My friends are in danger! Can't this thing go any faster?" Mario leaned forward and the kart went forward faster.

"MARIO HELP US!" two familiar voices yelled out deeper within the cave, "PLEASE! A TRAIN! It's coming…"

"I'm coming guys!" Mario responded, "JUST HANG ON!" Mario leaned forward more and the cart went at jet speed. He spotted two blue figures tied onto the track. He then used his fire power and burned the rope. "I GOTCHA!" Mario grabbed his friends and pulled them into the cart.

"Thanks Mario…" they both said in relief, "But what about the train that just got behind us?" The three heroes looked back and screamed. But then they looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright a COMBINED ATTACK!" they all said at once. Mario began charging a fire ball. Toadster was mustering static E. White was charging up a Mega Lazer. "IT'S TIME TO LET LOOSE!" They all fired a beam of light that pierced through the metal beast. Inside it was Reaper which disintegrated into dust after getting hit. "Hurrah! We did it!" The three heroes high fived each other as the kart came to a stop into the Final Trial room. As the heroes disembarked from the kart, the final Musty Fear, Dry Bones, appeared. *clap clap clap*

"You have done well, Mario…" he said in a low voice, "But nobody has made it this far before. Prepare yourselves for the final trial." The two other Musty Fears appeared. "Prepare to fight the DARKNESS!" They all combined into one gigantic black shadow. "It is I Culex! I have returned to fight you, after taking me down those many years ago, I used to be the strongest being alive until you came along. NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Mario and crew got ready to engage in battle. They all charged up and fired a combined attack, but nothing happened, there was no effect at all. "You pathetic mortals cannot hurt me! I grew stronger, I trained day after day, after Mario and his old crew defeated me, now it's time to take down your new alliance!" Culex fired a breaker beam at them, which smacked all three protagonists into the wall. Then he burned all three of them with Incinerate. Finally he finished them off with Blizzard.

"I-I can't tell what is his weakness…" Mario panted. White looked over and tried to form a shield but she had no energy to protect them. Toadster glared and got up. His sunglasses flashed gold and then shot a light at Culex.

"I KNOW HIS WEAKNESS NOW!" Toadster shouted, "IT'S THAT STAR ON HIS CROWN! WE HAVE TO HIT THE STAR!" Mario and White agreed. Mario got his hammer out and White got ready with a Midnight Palm. She launched crescent shaped pieces of light at Mario hammer and with perfectly timed hits he hit the crescents at Culex's crown, which knocked it off leaving Culex defenseless.

"NOW IT'S OUR TURN!" all three yelled. They all melee attacked him since they had no SP left. "We don't give in! No matter what! We work as a team! Supporting one another through thick and thin, we are the GUARDIAN OF THE STAR ROD!" They launched a powerful light beam at Culex that made him disintegrate into the darkness of the Abandoned Mines. "…Victory is ours!" they all hugged each other. But now here's the question, where is the Star Spirit?


End file.
